


Appease My Heart

by Jellyfishlover17



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alluka is a cutie, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Bottom Gon Freecs, Boys Kissing, F/M, First Love, First Meetings, Gon has freckles <3, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Top Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishlover17/pseuds/Jellyfishlover17
Summary: The Zoldyck family are the meaning of rich and can have anything in the world, They decide to go on a vacation to one of they're lavish island resorts but a big storm washes over them and locate them on a unique shaped island full of nature and natives?Will they get back home or will they come to find its better to be different?
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Rich. That's the word everyone gave when they thought of the family that lived on Kukuroo mountain.

The Zoldycks were known for their riches and the acres of land that they owned, They could have anything and everything they wanted. 

Being the third oldest, Killua wished to have a change of scenery and have a different life from the previous one he's been living. He would always have this conversation with his little sister Alluka and found that she felt the same way. 

"Nanika's been feeling the same way", she whispered softly in his ear so the other family members didn't hear them. He sweetly pats her head and pulling her in a loving embrace "As long as I have y'all by my side all the money in the world couldn't make me happy", he smiles hearing her giggle and snuggly embracing him back.

The sweet moment was interrupted when they saw their older brother Illumi walk in the room. "Kil, mother and father wanted me to tell you and our brother to pack luggage for our family vacation tomorrow", he says in absent-minded tone. 

Killua grits his teeth a little feeling her flinch a little; hating the other male family figures for always referring to Alluka as a boy but didn't want to start confrontation again. "Okay, did they say where we were going?", he asks in enervated tone, getting even more fed up with the repeative family vacations. 

"They said were going to another lavish resort that we own, I think it's supposed to be even more luxurious then the others we've been too, now I'm going to go get packed and so should the both of you". Illumi says in a some what joyful tone as he leaves to get started packing. 

Killua rolls his eyes "Sounds like fun" he thinks sarcasticly as he helps Alluka stand up, "Come on sis, I'll help you packed", he says comfortly destroying the tense atmosphere Illumi left behind. "Okay!", Alluka chirps happily holding his hand, leaving to get ready for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy💖✨

After helping Alluka pack her luggage, Killua is having a hard time figuring out which swim suit he wants to pack, one is gradient with light and dark blue with yellow tropical fish and air bubbles and the other are dark purple with red and blue flames on them, wasting enough time choosing which to bring he decides to take both of them not wanting to delve on putting a pair back. 

Killua gets returned back to reality as he hears a light knock on his door and sees his little brother Kalluto. "Hi bro, I don't mean to bother you but I wanted to see if you had any sunscreen I could borrow", he asks in a soft tone. "Yeah, I have some on my dresser",Killua points out to him as he continues packing his suitcase. 

Kalluto was about to leave but stops, "So brother, what's your opinion on the vacation plans this time?", he asks in a questionable tone, making a little conversation. 

Killua looks surprised a little at the sudden question,"I'm okay with it I guess, I don't want mom to have a panick attack like the last time I complained. What about you?", he asks thoroughly curious about his little brother's answer. 

Kalluto shakes head understanding where Killua was coming from, "I'm okay with it as long as mom is relaxed,plus I want to enjoy myself too",He says calmly walking away. Killua watches him leave and frowns a little,"Don't you ever wish for a change of pace" he thinks sighing a little, finished packing and gets ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation Day✨

The sun shined brightly through the curtained windows of Killua's bedroom, causing him to cover his eyes not wanting to get out of bed yet.

But that was ruined by a rapid knock on his door,  
"Kill, it's time to get up, today's the big day. I hope I don't have one of your brother's pull you put out of bed again", Kikyo said in a singy tone and tapping her heeled toe on the ground. 

A muffled no came from the other side as the door opened to a bedhead Killua. She smiled,"Good, now get dressed we have to be on the yacht in a few minutes a aah I can't wait to relax by the pool", She sighs happily kissing his forehead, ruffling his hair before leaving.

Killua groaned ,sleepily going down stairs to have breakfast, Gotoh wished him a good morning and set down a plate of eggs, bacon and buttered toast for him with a glass of orange juice. After eating, Killua brushed his teeth; starting to get ready for the long day ahead.

Done getting dressed in a blue hawaiian flower printed shirt,denim jeans, and navy canvas shoes; touching up his hair a little, he grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door.

Milluki was helping their mom put their luggage in the boat as Killua walked up, "Look who took their time getting ready again, You're so slow", he smirks wiping sweat from his brow. 

Killua smirks back and chunks his luggage at him as he let's out a oof ,"I'm sorry bro but you can't rush perfection, like you would understand". Milluki grits his teeth, "Momma, Kill threw his suitcase at me and called be ugly", he whined pointing a finger in Killua's direction. 

Kikyo frowns, "Now you two better behave or I'll tell Papa on you both again, she says in strict voice having them both shiver in remembrance of their previous punishments. 

"Big brother!", a cheerful voice breaks Killua out of his thoughts and causes a joyful smile to grow on his face; Alluka happily runs toward him wearing a white sunflower printed summer dress with yellow lace up sandals, She giggles being picked up twirled in her brother's arms. 

"Sis you look so pretty in your dress, it really suites the both of you", he smiles complimenting both Alluka and Nanika. Alluka beams at his compilment,"Nanika said thank you, we picked out the dress together", she replies doing a spin holding the edges of her dress. Killua smiles and claps his hands, enjoying seeing his little sister happy. 

As evening came around after saying goodbye to their Grandpa and Gotoh, The Zoldycks set off on their vacation to the Island Resort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes caused by a Storm

Sounds of music playing drowned out the yacht drifting on the water in Killua's ears as he looked out in the open sea once more, He couldn't wait to get this vacation over with so he could enjoy staying cooped in his room playing video games and reading comics.

Killua suddenly feels a light tap on his shoulder, turning to see Alluka holding a hairbrush and yellow ribbon, smiling he pauses the music and takes out his earphones. "Big brother, I was wondering if you could put my hair up in a ponytail for me?", she asks sweetly holding the items out to him. 

Killua shakes his head and takes them from her and pats a spot for her to sit in front of him, Alluka gleefully sits down letting him began working on her hair. "And there, now I'm done I did something a little different with it but hope you like it", Killua says contentedly as he turns on his phone's front camera; handing it to Alluka. 

Alluka gasps beaming joyfully as she looks at her new hairstyle; instead of putting all of her hair in a ponytail he let the long side hair piece on the right side down adding a few of her hair beads to it, tieing the rest back with the ribbon. Killua grins as he sees her eyes light up, "Thank you so much Big brother, I love it!, she cheers glowing, enveloping him in warm hug.

Killua accepts the embrace and gives one back,"Anytime sis, besides you look adorable no matter what you wear". The sound of a quiet scoff, causes the silver-haired teen to quickly shift his now cold eyes in Milluki's direction; holding a manga book to covering his face. 

Alluka notices the tense atmosphere as it disappears as quickly as it came," Here you go Alluka, go put the rest of your hair accessories and hairbrush back in your bag and come back so we can listen to music together", Killua tells her in a merry tone. Filled with excitement, she shakes her head and runs off. 

Deafening silence came after her departure on the deck, confused and uncomfortable Milluki let's down his book only to be confronted by his little brother, "Bro you should learn not to speak before you act or do I have to break your nose like last time", Killua asks in a calm threatening tone; glaring at him with a icy dead stare. Sweating with fear, Milluki shakes his head no and stays quite reading even when Alluka returned.

Later as they were listening to music, huge dark storm clouds in the sky caught Alluka's eye, "Big brother, I think there's going to be a.." A loud boom of thunder and huge gusts of wind cut her off as she let out a shriek covering her ears, Killua holds her close as he sees a crack of lightning go across the sky. 

Silva hurries to try stirring the boat as Kiyko tells the others to quickly get below deck, Milluki in a quick motion accidentally knocks Alluka off the boat into the dark, cold water down below. "Alllukkka!," Killua cries diving off the boat without a second thought, shrill screams of their parents were shortened as the sound of water crashed in his ears. 

Searching frantically, starting to panic Killua finally found her motionless hastingly pulling both of them to the surface, coughing and quickly glupping in breaths of air. Looking desperately for the boat, he didn't see the huge wave that pulled them back under knocking him unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Splashes of neutral cool water splashes over Killua's legs waking him up on a sandy beach,Groaning; he sits up rubbing his head from the impact as flashes of yesterday become present to him.

"I remember trying to get to the bottom deck but then Alluka.." Killua's thoughts come to a halt as panic sets in, "Alluka, Alllukka?!", he calls his sister's name shooting up; looking for her.

A few feet away lies a motionless,slightly wet Alluka faced to the side; Killua desperately runs toward her to see if she was okay, "Alluka, Please oh god Please be okay", tears starts running down the silver-haired teens face as he cradles her in his arms hoping and praying that she was still alive, a sigh of relief washes over him as he feels a pulse and hears her heartbeat.

Pats to Alluka's back helps her cough up the rest of sea water lodged in her throat, as she calmly takes in breaths of air, "Big..Big brother?", she asks hoarsely getting her voice back. Happy tears stream down Killua's face as he gently pulls her in a hug, " I was so worried about you, are you okay Alluka?", he asks in a soft voice.

Alluka nods her head as tears form in her eyes too, "Nanika kept us both safe when we lost consciousness",she explained smiling as the tears began ran down her cheeks. Killua wipes away her tears, "Alluka, can I talk to Nanika for a bit?", he asks sweetly; nodding her head Alluka switches places with Nanika.

"Big Brother?", they asked tiredly looking at him with slanted hollow black eyes. Killua pulls them in a gently hug, "T-Thank you, Thank you so much", he whispers softly as more tears run down his face, "I love Killua and I love Alluka too",Nanika replies hugging him back. 

Killu smiles and tells them to rest, bringing Alluka back, "Nanika is resting now Big brother",she says smiling feeling them happy as they fell asleep; Killua nods getting up wiping sand off, "Since it's about to be nighttime,I'm going to go gather wood to build us a fire", Alluka nods her head watching him go in the forest.

Though things began with a rocky start, Killua knows that he'll protect Alluka and Nanika no matter what and they'll face this new land together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangers in a new land✨

The morning came with a symphony of birds chirping pleasantly waking the two siblings from a peaceful night sleep.

Killua stretched, as Alluka yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes, both had hung up their clothes out to dry by the fire over night. Once finished washing themselves in a near by brook, and getting dressed the siblings made a plan of action to go explore deeper in the forest of their new found land, while equally searching for sources of food.

For protection, Killua was glad he decided to bring his two trusty heavy, durable yo-yos with him and pleased they didn't get swept away with his phone in his pocket during the storm. Following the grass path brought them to an array of fruit trees, the beholding of food caused their stomachs to growl.

Their eyes widened, as mouths salivated smelling the sweet aromas, "Wow, there's so many different kinds of fruit Big brother!", Alluka exclaimed astonished by the display and varieties of colored fruit. "Yeah with this much food we'll be set for a good while",Killua replies cheerful that they found a food source.

Both went gathering different fruits, carefully making sure that they were safe to eat. In a split second their happiness came to a halt when Alluka was bitten by a snake on her left ankle, letting out a pain filled scream tearfully falling on her bottom grabbing her leg.

Killua swiftly drops the fruit and is imediently at her side, looking at the bite mark as blood trickles down her foot; seeing the cause of the problem he uses his sharp nails killing the snake.

Beginning to panic, he rips a piece of cloth from his shirt causiously wrapping her wound.

Sound of rustling of tree leaves, causes Killua to get in battle stand protecting Alluka ready to attack whatever is coming their way, Time seems to stand still as he's met by a beautiful pair of golden-honey brown eyes looking at him from above belonging to a raven haired boy.

"Who is he?", Killua thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nature cutie revealed✨

The sound of leaves blowing in the wind couldn't break Killua's gaze from the wide honey-eyed stranger as he stared back into the silver-haired teen's sapphire- oceanic cat eyes. 

The boy jumped down from the branch he was perched on landing on his feet, giving Killua his full profile now; He had sunkissed tan skin and had freckles on his face and shoulders, a slight muscular bulit, raven spiked hair with green tinge at the tips, he wore a forest green loin cloth that covered his front and back; wearing hand made scandals as footwear.

Killua was so captivated in his apperance he lowered his battle stance, not feeling threatened just curious about who the tan boy was, "Hello, my name is Killua what's your name?", he says pointing to himself then gesturing to the boy. 

"Kil..lu.a, it's very nice to meet you Killua my name is Gon.. Gon Freecss", The boy named Gon says smiling brightly showing off a toothy grin. 

"Gon", Killua smiles liking how the name felt coming from his mouth, "It's very nice to meet you too". 

Alluka winces from her injury, turning Killua's sight back on her and feels her starting to burn up,"Gon, please help my sister she was bitten by a snake and I don't know what to do",Killua looks at him with a scared expression, cradling his sister as she takes shallow breaths. 

"Let's hurry to my town's village doctor, Leorio will know how to treat her wounds", Gon says encouragingly as Killua carries Alluka bridal style; following Gon as he leads them to his village.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly faces in new places✨

It was a calm day at the clinic, Leorio was finishing a patient's checkup as Kurapika was charting the information down.

"Okay, I'm going to prescribe some headache medicine for you, take one in the morning time and evening before you go to sleep and we'll see you back in a few weeks.,"Leorio tells the man as he gives him the prescription; waving bye to the man departing.

"So are you ready to go on lunch break?", Leorio asks smiles; wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist,

"LERIOOOO!" a sudden scream of his lover's name interrupts Kurapika mid-sentence of his reply, Both men turn around to greet a frantic Gon and a boy holding a girl they've never seen before.

"Gon, what's wrong, who's this?" Leorio exclaims questioning what's going on, Kurapika shakes his head wondering too. Gon takes a deep breath, " This is Killua and his little sister Alluka, I met them not to long ago but to put the story short Alluka got bitten by a snake and it looks really swollen.," he says explaining the situation.

Killua walks up to them, "Please help my sister, she's very important to me", he asks in a desperate tone. Leorio smiles and has him lay her on the examination bed, "Her bite doesn't look too serious, the stress made her break out into a fever but all long as we keep the wound clean she'll be just fine", he tells Gon and Killua as him and Kurapika finish treating Alluka's injury.

Gon grabs Killua's hands and jumps up and down"Isn't that wonderful Killua, Alluka's going to be alright", he cheers gleefully, Killua blushes and nods his head.

As Alluka rested, Killua sat down and got to know the others better and told them his side of the story of how they washed up on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨Finally chapter 8 is finished, sorry it took some time. 
> 
> Plus, I'm so happy y'all are enjoying my story✨

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading,This is my first time writing a fanfiction been thinking about this kind of story concept for a while now and hopefully you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm a huge hunter x hunter fan, It's one one of my most favorite animes.
> 
> Killugon gives me life💙✨


End file.
